omae wa omae dakara
by sekuhara69
Summary: Ritsu got sick and Takano actually had a suggestion to cure him...how?...read to find out more!


***WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT WORDS THAT ARE RESULTS OF THE AUTHORS' LEWD IMAGINATIONS. ANY PROBLEMS THAT MIGHT OCCUR TO THE READERS DUE TO THE LOST OF BLOOD WILL NOT BE HELD AGAINST THE AUTHOR AS THAT THE AUTHOR DOES NOT HAVE ANY ILL INTENTIONS TO CAUSE SUCH THINGS.**

****THIS IS A ****YAOI**** FANFIC, MEANING IT ****CONTAINS BOY X BOY SCENES**** THAT ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DONE BY ADAM AND EVE BUT PREFERD IT TO BE WITH ADAM AND STEVE. IF YOU ARE AGAINST THESE THINGS THEN YOU BETTER SCRAM. THANK YOU.**

****IF YOU LIKE THESE THINGS THEN I'D BE HAPPY TO WRITE MORE STORIES FOR YOU.:3**

* * *

><p><strong>Omae wa omae dakara…<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

It was raining heavy that afternoon and he was a bit careless that he forgot to bring his umbrella with him. Well, it was not entirely his fault that he was such in a hurry and that the sun was still up and shining bright (was what he thought) when he bolted out of the office and ran to fetch Mutou-sensei's manuscript.

" Onodera! Where the hell are the manuscripts? Why are they not here yet? I want them now!"

Was exactly what Takano-san told him continuing with his litany on how useless he can be, so when sensei called saying she was in the station to personally hand her manuscripts, with all the frustration and anger building up in him, he ran. He did not mind the weather, he was in heat (spiritually) and he feels hot (physically) so he actually thought that the sun was shining brightly then, not knowing that dark clouds have actually gathered. He was planning to actually ran up to the station when suddenly water came pouring down, at first he thought it was nothing serious just little sprinkles but then it came beating down fast and heavy. He was not able to find a proper shelter that by the time he was able to reach the front of a small café he was already drenched.

_Damn! This is so annoying… _He thought to himself, as he called for a cab.

He met a very apologizing Mutou-sensei and was able to transport the manuscript safely to the office. By the time he was about to go home his face was already red; when he rode the last train he felt the world spinning. Onodera could barely drag himself towards his apartment, he felt awful, nauseous and extremely uncomfortable.

Takano has just arrived when he saw Onodera sagged on the floor fishing his keys in his coat pocket with a slow rise and fall of his shoulders, as if having difficulty breathing. Takano slowly walked toward him.

"Oi, Onodera what's wrong? Are you okay?" he said as he tried to reach his hand to feel Onodera's skin.

Onodera tried to get a grip as he slowly summoned his last strength to stand up. He finally got his keys and was about to open his door.

"I'm fine Takano-san….no need to worry…I just feel…." Onodera mumbled as his vision slowly became dark, and then everything went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

"….dera…Onodera..Oi…Onodera…"

It was a very familiar voice to him, it was suppose to be…warm..soft…kind…sexy…loud?...and….harsh?

"Oi! Onodera! Onodera! Wake up!"

Ritsu opened his eyes and was staring at the _suppose to_ be kind brown eyes, and was being violently shaken by the _suppose to be_ gentle hands. It made his head throb and made his mood much worst.

"Onodera! Why the hell did you passed out in front of your friggin' door when you were just about to open it?"

Onodera's mind was nowhere to be found as his thoughts slowly drifted on the memories of the frustrated man in front of him who was babbling about health, life and sickness. He was thinking about what he saw in this man that made him fall head over heels for him, this man who was his senpai ten years ago, his first love, and the very same man who destroyed his young pure heart that became the reason for his now jaded personality. He remembered that he was asked the same question by his senpai back then, his answer was….what was it again? Was it his voice? Was it his face? He has already forgotten the reason why, because he was so young back then that his feelings ruled all of his actions. All he knew and believed at that time was that love is something pure, it will give you happiness and that its forever, but he was wrong.

"Oi! Onodera! Are you even listening to me? What the hell are you thinking? Why did you get sick?..."

After ten years he realized that this man Takano Masamune, got nothing to offer to make him Onodera, Ritsu fall head over heels for him again. This guy is not the same as the guy he used to like; there is not even a tiny spec of resemblance. This guy is very rude who thinks too highly of himself, very harsh, undeniably annoying, forceful, and violent and a very perverted man who acts on his libido and attacks him whenever he wants to! He's like an animal acting on instincts and impulse! He even said that he will make him say he loves him once again! Onodera stricken by annoyance and anger finally replied.

"Thank you! And I am very sorry to bother you Takano-san, but this won't happen again! Now that I have extended my gratefulness and given my apology, could you please leave?"

"Leave? You want me to leave?"

"Yes, I really do. Very much do."

Takano gave a loud huff, and then his lips began to curve in a devilish smirk.

"Onodera Ritsu-san, in case your mind is still very blurry that it had affected your sense of awareness, then I will help in making things clear for you. That bed you are currently splayed on is MY bed, and this is actually MY room and MY apartment."

Onodera surveyed the room and soon realized that it was really NOT HIS room. Frozen out of embarrassment, Onodera swiftly got out of the bed, this made him feel dizzy that he was about to fall flat on the floor when Takano's arms just showed up and caught him. Onodera was surprised by Takano that he pushed him away, which made Ritsu fall back into the bed.

"Onodera…"

"Takano-san, please don't just go touching me. It's very troublesome!"

Onodera's face was red because of his fever; he was sweating and was panting for breath. His first three buttons were undone and his white neck and chest which was rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath was glistening from sweat as it was exposed for Takano to see. Takano's breath was caught as he saw Ritsu's sweat slid down his chest; he swallowed hard controlling himself of the sensation beginning to stir inside of him.

"Onodera….no…Ritsu…"

As soon as Onodera heard his name being called by Takano's low and soft voice, his heart started to pump twice much more blood that his body needed. Once again the world began to spin as he laid his eyes on Takano whose face looks aroused. His brown eyes were flamed with lust, his breath comes in short silent huffs; his lips were half open and inviting, his body was tense and careful as if controlling himself in front of him. Ritsu felt his pulse quicken as the magnet of Takano's pheromones slowly work on him drawing him closer. He did not want to submit to those feelings that he tried hard to focus on the thought: He was not getting any better and he must leave, NOW.

"Takano-san, please let me leave and please don't call me with such familiarity." He said with all the seriousness he could summon.

"Onodera, I can't let you leave, not with that kind condition."

"I can take care of myself Takano-san, I am old enough to do so."

"No, I will take care of you."

"Takano-sa…"

Before Ritsu could finish calling out his name, his lips were silenced by Takano's kiss. Ritsu tried hard to push him away, but with his condition at that moment he did not have the enough strength to do so. Takano broke the kiss as Ritsu tried to catch some air.

"Takano-…san….What…do you think..your doing?" Ritsu said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Onodera…isn't it that the best way to cure ones illness is to share the virus to another person?" Takano replied with a smile.

"What?"

"So I'll be willing to share that virus with you.."

"Well I do not want to share this virus with you!"  
>"Well…that's not for you to decide.."<p>

Takano once again took Ritsu's lips now in a deeper kiss as his tongue began to invade Ritsu's mouth exploring it. Ritsu gave a small moan as he felt Takano's tongue slide into his mouth rubbing it with his. Takano softly sucked Ritsu's lower lip and licked it before finally releasing it.

"Onodera…you look very…very…erotic…"

Ritsu's face was red up to his ears, his eyes were watery, his lips were parted as he was breathing heavily, were red and swollen. He was splayed on the bed with his hair tousled and his clothes half opened revealing his smooth skin and a pink nipple. Takano slowly unbuttoned the rest of Ritsu's shirt. He touched Ritsu's body which was hot because of his fever. Ritsu on the other hand was squirming as electricity seems to strike his body leaving him helpless.

"Onodera…why don't you just give up?" Takano whispered on Onodera's ears giving him a tingling feeling, as his hands continue to caress Ritsu's heated skin.

"No!..no!no!..no!..I will not give up Takano-san! I will never give up!"Onodera retorted as he buried his head on Takano's shoulders feeling his strength slowly slip away. He was trembling, but he himself does not know if it was out of anger or out of pleasure.

Takano gave a soft laugh.

"What nerves you've got…but I also like that part of you.."

Takano continued to caress Ritsu's skin as he started to shower kisses on Ritsu's neck, he gave his earlobe a light suck and trailed his tongue down Ritsu's white neck living a wet trail. Ritsu gave out a small moan as Takano began to lick one of his nipples; the sensation of Takano's hot tongue was making him excited in a way that he did not actually hate. Takano's tongue slowly encircled one of Ritsu's nipples making it hard, and then gave the same attention on the other one by sucking it. Ritsu's body involuntarily jerks up as waves of desire began to overcome him. Takano trailed kisses as he find his way back on Ritsu's mouth devouring it once again and began to unbutton his shirt in a smooth and swift movement. Ritsu broke the kiss and said,

"Takano-san, it seems like you're very used on shredding of your clothes…"

Takano gave him a smirk and replied,

"I've been practicing for you…" then took Ritsu's lips once again in a hot and deep kiss filled with tongues and fresh saliva. When the kiss broke, Takano unbuttoned Ritsu's pants sliding the zipper down smoothly. Ritsu's manhood was hot, throbbing and wet with pre-cum as he finally released it. Takano moved his hands up and down its length making Ritsu moan and catch his breath.

"Ta-Takano-san…aah!...no..no..more..mmnnn…"

"You say that…but that's not the case down here.."

Takano continued to tease Ritsu as he rubbed his thumb on the head of Ritsu's cock, and slid his hand down its length, glistening with pre-cum making it slippery and wet.

"aahh…Ta-Taka-Takano-sa..mmnnnngg.."

Ritsu, losing all of his self control submitted to the feeling of pleasure he was now experiencing. Takano's warm hands, his gentle voice, his expert tongue, his soft lips, his lewd body, Takano's entire being, his very presence, it annoys him so much and all of it is driving him to the point of insanity.

"No…call me…the way you used to be…"

Ritsu drunk with ecstasy and ruled by pleasure and desire finally admitted defeat as he called out…

"Sa….Saga…-senpai.."

Takano buried his face on Ritsu's shoulders as his arms encircled him in a warm embrace, he sweetly whispered…

"Ritsu…"

Takano and Ritsu once again had a passionate kiss and this time, it was a kiss ruled by both. Takano began to prepare Ritsu's opening as he licked one of his fingers before putting it in. Ritsu gave a small gasp when he felt Takano's finger enter him. Takano began a slow in and out motion careful not to hurt Ritsu.

"Ritsu, your so tight,your just sucking me in…"

"nnngg…aahhh…n-no…do-don't…aahh…say embarrassing..things…"

Takano continued to stretch Ristu's opening adding another finger, then another.

"aaah..aahh…nnggg…s-stop…I'm…I'm gonna…aaahhh…"

Takano, stopped and withdrew his fingers from Ritsu's opening. He then began to remove his own jeans in a swift motion. Ritsu's eyes drank at the picture of a naked Takano Masmune in front of him with his manhood, proud and erect. Takano was undeniably beautiful not only his face with his glasses off, painted with lust and his hair a bit messy even his body with his pale skin, slim muscles that are not too big or too small for his slim frame, were actually perfect. He can actually become a model and no one would object, and god, he was big!

Takano positioned himself on Ritsu's opening, preparing to invade him

"I'm going to properly do it now..Ritsu…"

With that, he entered Ritsu in a slow motion as he eased his way in, Ritsu gave a moan as he felt Takano's big shaft violate his behind. Takano controlled himself not to burst as Ritsu's warmth enveloped him, sucking him deeper. Ritsu gave a weak nod motioning to Takano that he can now move, without further ado Takano began moving in a slow rocking motion, as Ritsu's body became more used to its intruder, Takano sped up his rhythm making Ritsu scream and moan with pleasure.

"…aah!...nngggg…aaah!.."

"Ritsu…aahh…Ritsu…"

Takano continuously called out Ritsu's name as they continue their love making. Ritsu held out his arms on Takano as Takano buried himself on his neck whispering words of love in his ears, Ritsu held on to Takano as if he was his every breath. They were locked in a sweet embrace with their bodies are joined together. Takano began to stroke Ritsu's length with the same rhythm as their moving bodies.

"Ritsu…aahh…call out…my name…"

"nnngg…Masa…aaahh…Masamune…."

"aaahh…I'm here…Ritsu…"

"aahh..Masamune…ngggg!"

"Together now…Ritsu…"

As Takano and Ritsu continue to quicken their rhythm, they soon reached their time of release and as they did, they called out each others name.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

There was the silent beating of the rain on the window, the room was dark and the smell of cigarette was present. A warm hand was encircled around him and he snuggled closer on Takano's chest to hear his heartbeat. Though it was not only his head that was throbbing, but his entire body was aching, he did not feel tired. His thoughts were swept back on the memory of ten years ago when this same scene happened; it was then that his senpai asked him "Why do you like me so much?"…what was it that he answered him again? Onodera, smiled slowly at himself knowing and remembering his answer to him back then.

Takano woke up the next morning with a shivering Onodera Ritsu beside him. He's got no clothes on him; he was sweating, his face was red, was breathing heavily and was coughing. Takano immediately dressed and tucked Onodera under the blankets, then he fetch a towel and wiped his sweat, placed a cooling pad on his forehead, went to the kitchen, cooked some soup and fetch medicine on his first aid kit. He woke Onodera up and gave him a peck on the lips greeting him a good morning. Onodera's head was too fussy; his body was feeling hot and heavy so he was not able to react on the morning kiss that Takano gave him. Takano asked him to eat and drink his medicine and he silently complied like some obedient child. When his senses got back, the harsh reality began to dawn into him, controlling his anger he said…

"Takano-san…What the hell were you talking about yesterday again about sharing virus for curing illness?"

Takano was silent and was not giving Ritsu any attention knowing that any minute now he was going to burst out of anger and was going to throw childish tantrums.

"Ta-ka-no-san-…Do you realize what you just did?"

Clearing his throat, Takano replied.

"Well, I took care of you last night and made you burst, on a different meaning."

For he could not hold his anger any longer Ritsu exploded.

"No! You did not take care of me instead you violated me! You took advantage of the situation knowing that I was weak and I cannot protect myself! To top it off, your 'curing the illness by sharing the virus' piece of crap did no good at all! It actually made things worst! Now it's not only my head that was throbbing but my entire body as well and my back is aching like hell and my fever got higher! That's what you did Takano-san!"

Takano fell silent. Ritsu stared at Takano getting himself ready for Takano's harsh reply. Then Takano gave out a sigh.

"Okay, I'm sorry I took advantage of you last night, it was just because I could not control myself with you looking so sexy and tempting it made me feel crazy. I was not planning to make things worst and I actually feel bad about it, I'm sorry."

Ritsu continued to stare at Takano, not knowing what to say next.

"Ritsu…"

He felt all his anger disappear when he heard Takano call his name he then asked.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Will you grant me my request first?"

Ritsu, not wanting to have a new argument gave a nod.

"Will you call out my name, my first name once again?"

Ritsu felt his face heat up though he was already hot making his face deeper red. He swallowed and opened his lips to call out.

"Ma-…Masamune.."

His voice was gentle when he called out Takano's name that Takano can't help but gather him on his arms. Ritsu's breath was hot on his shoulders and he was glad that he was able to hold him that close once again.

"I-Is this part of the request?" Ritsu asked.

Takano gave a small nod.

"You can say it is, so what's your question?"

Ritsu was sort of embarrassed to ask the question he was going to ask, but he was just too curious because it has been a long time since then.

"Is…Is..aaahhh…Is yours have always been THAT big?"

Takano, surprised by Ritsu's question gave a chuckle that soon became into a warm smile making him look the way he was ten years ago.

"It was because you have forgotten the memories ten years ago…"

Ritsu's blush deepened as he remembered himself, the innocent teenager from ten years ago. This was what made him fall in love with his senpai he was simple, his smile was gentle, he was always calm, his face was beautiful, it was peaceful, he was an admirable person, but the reason among all the other reasons was, because…

"I'll gladly accept your everything…I love you…Ritsu..."

His senpai silently vowed under the stars that night. It was a memory of ten years ago that he can never forget. He liked him so much because…

"_Senpai is senpai…you are you…" _was his reply.

His beloved senpai is not the same as he was back then, now he was the most rude and mean person he had ever met, but still his heart would still beat fast for him, is it because of that same reason?...he did not know, but one thing is for certain at the moment..Ritsu was screaming inside of himself saying…

"Kono kimochi wa koi janai! Koi nanka janai~!"

*****OWARI*****

* * *

><p><strong>*I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSU-KOI BECAUSE I CAN'T OWN IT.<strong>

****SORRY THE STORY LINE WAS SUCH A MESS, BECAUSE I DO THINK IT WAS AND SORRY FOR THE INCONSISTENCY ON THE NAMES, I JUST TEND TO FORGET WHAT NAME I WAS USING FOR RITSU/ONODERA AND I WAS TOO LAZY TO CHECK IT.**

*****I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND REVIEWS. I DO ACCEPT REQUESTS AND EVEN TRIES TO HANDLE VIOLENT AND HARSH REACTIONS, JUST LET ME KNOW.**

******I HOPE YOU DID NOT FEEL AS IF YOU WASTED YOUR TIME READING THIS BECAUSE I ACTUALLY DID NOT FEEL I WASTED MY TIME TYPING IT.**

********ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! ^w^**

**P.S can you believe that I'm actually rereading and uploading this inside a public place (information commons)? Shoot!...I must be out of my mind…:)))**


End file.
